


Am I The Weak One?

by elleggg75



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Hallucinations, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleggg75/pseuds/elleggg75
Summary: During a rescue mission, Pidge gets captured by the galra and is forced to play a psychological mind game with a creature from Zarkons past. The team is unsure if they’ll ever find her or if they do will she ever be the same?





	1. Chapter 1

[Shiro]

“Everyone in!” I shouted, directing the prisoners into the red lion. Keith helped some of the smaller children up into the lion, making sure they were all safe.   
“Pidge we need that door open now!” I shouted once more, looking down the long corridor and seeing no one—yet.   
Pidge worked hurriedly on the computers, typing away like she always did.   
Suddenly, rounding the corner, were an army of guards and galra soldiers.   
“PIDGE!”  
“I’M TRYING!” She yelled.   
“Keith, I—“  
“I know, I know!” He ran back to pilot the lion as the last prisoner hopped on, I followed. Suddenly the door opened and Keith piloted the lion out of the ship, hovering at the entrance.   
“Pidge come on!” I shouted.   
Pidge tapped one last button and started running towards the door.   
“Shiro!” Keith warned. “They’re shooting at us!”   
The lion started to take heavy fire from the ship. It tossed and turned and the young prisoners screamed as they slid around in the lion.   
“Pidge, hurry!”  
Just as she neared the entrance, a guards arm latched onto her shoulder, then another, then another.   
“PIDGE!” I shouted.   
They shot her down, pain etched in her expression right before they shut the doors.   
“Shiro, we can’t stay here for much longer!”  
“Pidge is still in there!”  
“We can’t risk these people’s lives! We’re gonna go down if we stay here much longer!”  
“But—“  
Without another word Keith closed the door to the lion and we sped off into space.   
I ran up to the pilots seat, rage infested in me and slammed my hand against Keith’s shoulder.   
“What are doing?! Pidge is still in there!!”  
“Shiro, I love Pidge just as much as you do but we can’t risk all these people’s lives right now. We’ll live to fight another day and go back for her! Don’t worry.”  
But I couldn’t help but worry. What if we didn’t make it back in time? What if they killed her before we ever got the chance...


	2. Chapter 2

[Shiro]

We reached the castle in just a short amount of time. Keith landed the lion and we began helping all the prisoners off.   
“Hello everyone!” Allura began. “We will deliver you back to your home planet in no time, but for right now if you’ll follow me this way we can—“ Allura began to direct the people down a hallway towards some bunks, leaving Keith and I just standing there in front of the red lion.   
“Hey, guys!” Lance and Hunk greeted us in unison.   
“Wait, where’s Pidge?” Lance asked.   
I took a deep breath and let it all out. Keith looked at me then looked back at Lance.   
“She-she got captured—“  
“Captured?! What happened?!” Lance asked.   
“We’re going back for her though—right Shiro?”  
“Right.” I nodded. “We’ll-we’ll find her...”  
___________________________

[Pidge]

I woke up in a dimly lit room, illuminated by purple lights. My head was pounding from the electric shock and I could barely see straight. I started wiggling my body and soon realized I was strapped down to a medal table. Around me were medal trays filled with needles and knives, little bottles of different colored liquids, and even a bone cutting drill. My heart started to race as I struggled in vain to break free but it was no use. Soon the door slid open and in walked a galra soldier.   
“Run and I’ll kill you.” He said with a blank expression, pulling out a galra gun.   
He began unstrapping me from the table and yanked me off, cuffing my hands together shortly after.   
“What do you want from me?” I asked as he grabbed my arm tight.   
He said nothing.   
We passed through the door and walked down long hallways, passing a few guards along the way. In the light I now realized I was out of my uniform and in a skin tight, grey body suit with purple markings along the shoulders and hips. It was tight, but comfortable. Suddenly I realized someone would have had to unclothe me to put this on and shivers ran down my spine. I felt so insecure all of a sudden but manipulation was just what the galra did. I wasn’t going to let it get to me.   
As time went on the blood flow in my arm seemed to be cut off because of such a tight hold he had on me. I struggled a few times so he would loosen it but he only held the gun closer to me and tightened his grip even more.   
Soon we entered a gigantic room, purple lights lined the floors and ceilings. Guards were set all along the walls. A hunched over woman in a cloak stood beside a large throne and in the throne sat Zarkon himself.   
The soldier holding me pushed me down in front of the throne and I fell to my knees, feeling weak. Zarkon’s deep, booming laugh echoed throughout the large expanse.   
“Why am I Here? What do you want from me?” I asked, rising to my feet.   
“I needed someone—someone who wasn’t galra. A human. And once you landed on my ship I thought you would do nicely.” He gave a low chuckle once again. “Of course the red paladin wouldn’t work, He’s galra after all, and the leader—the Black paladin...he isn’t vulnerable enough. Your just what I was looking for.”  
“Don’t underestimate me.” I snarled.   
“Oh, but I do. You’re weak. Weaker than any other paladin on that ship. Your vulnerable and scared that you won’t fit in because your not like them. You’re a girl. You’re worried they won’t accept you.”  
“No! They love me!”  
“Have they ever told you that? Have they ever told you they accept you?”  
I went quiet. They hadn’t.   
“That’s what I thought.” He smiled. “You see I need someone like you for the Kalex.”  
“Kalex?” I said, trying to recall the lessons Coran had taught me. It didn’t ring a bell.   
“It’s a monster we captured long ago when I was still the black paladin. I thought it would come in handy so I brought it with me on my ship. And I need you for it.”  
“Why me?” I asked sternly.   
“All the men I have sent in have died.”  
“What makes you think I won’t?!”  
“Well...you may, but that’s really not my problem is it? It’s yours.”  
The soldier latched onto my arms again and began pulling me away.   
“What?! No! You can’t—“  
“Take her to the Kalex.” Zarkon smiled sickly.   
“No!” I fought, but I still felt extremely weak. The soldier only pulled me along, down another hallway, when suddenly we came to a large medal wall with a thick medal door. Guards nearby typed in a short passcode as the soldier unlocked my hands, then the medal door swung open. They quickly threw me into the dark room and locked the door behind me. My heart raced as I fell to the ground once again and tried to establish my bearings. I stood up and began banging on the door but it was no use, my hands only grew sore from the draining motion. Soon my eyes adjusted and I looked around. It was a large room with walls built in winding hallways going different directions. It was like a maze that dared you to enter at your own risk. I felt myself being pulled into it but I didn’t know why. I tried to steady my breathing. The air was damp and cold. I looked down at me feet and found slime and thick black vines covering the area.   
“You-you have to stay strong.” I told myself. “It’s looking for vulnerability. You can’t be weak.”  
Even though I dreaded seeing this creature Zarkon talked about, I found myself walking into the maze. The slime and black vines only got thicker and more plentiful as I progressed into the maze. A crunching noise sounded from underneath me and I looked down. After realizing I was stepping on a corpse, I jumped back and fell against a wall. My head hit hard and I began to black out.   
“No.” I told myself. “Stay strong.”  
But it was too late. I was already drifting away, not knowing if I would ever wake again.


	3. Chapter 3

[Shiro]

We had gathered in the common room, a gloomy feel taking over. Just then, Allura and Coran walked in.   
“Well, the villagers are safe thanks to you three.” Allura smiled. “Speaking of three, where is Pidge?”  
“That’s what we needed to talk to you about Princess...” Keith began.   
“Allura...” I said. “Pidge was captured. We tried to—“  
“She what?!”  
“It was my decision, Princess.” Keith said sternly. “I take full responsibility.”  
“No...you-you did the right thing, Keith. We would have all died if it hadn’t been for you. At least Pidge has hope to know that we are still out here and we are coming for her.”  
“Absolutely.” Hunk said, standing to his feet and placing a hand on my shoulder “We’ll find her and bring her home.”  
“Exactly! Pidge is a fighter. She can make it in there.” Lance smiled.   
“Yeah.” I nodded. Feeling a large pang of guilt and fear in my chest.   
___________________________

“How is the paladin doing?” Zarkon asked.   
“She still hasn’t found the Kalex.”  
“Good...we don’t want the process to happen too quickly.” He smiled.   
“Emperor Zarkon,” a guard asked. “I don’t understand, why did you put the paladin in the maze with the Kalex?”  
“The Kalex uses tricks and hallucinations to play with its victim and lure them in. If you aren’t strong enough, it can invade your mind and hopefully do some damage.”  
“So...what’s your plan?”  
“You’ll find out soon enough...and so will the paladins of Voltron.” His mouth stretched into a smile.   
_________________________

[Pidge]

I woke up. I was dizzy and i still found myself in utter darkness, but I was alive. I tried to get up but this place—something about it just sucked the energy right out of my body. Suddenly I heard a loud banging noise and a familiar voice.   
“Pidge!” Someone called out.   
“O-over here!” I coughed.   
It was Keith! He ran towards me and bent down by my side.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, looking me over.   
“Yeah-yeah I’m fine.”  
“We need to get back to the ship, here I’ll help you up.”  
“Thanks.” I said weakly as he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet.   
“This way.” He said, leading me away.   
“But the entrance was that way? We are going deeper into the maze.”  
“No, there’s a way out down here, trust me.”  
“Keith, this doesn’t feel right, I think we should go back.”  
“TRUST ME!”  
“But, Keith—“  
“I HATE IT!” He shouted. “I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU KNOW WHAT? I’M GLAD WE LEFT YOU HERE! YOU DESERVE THIS! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!”  
Tears began to well up in my eyes.   
“Keith...”  
“No. You know what? I’m done with you. I hope you rot in here.”  
“Keith, no, wait!”  
But he just disappeared down a long hallway. I tried running after him but just found myself lost even further in the maze.   
“No, be strong, Pidge. Be strong. This-this isn’t real. That wasn’t-that wasn’t Keith. This-this is in your head. Be strong.”  
“Strong? Who ever said you could be strong?” A voice laughed. I turned and found Hunk leaning up against a wall with his arms crossed.   
“Hunk!”  
“Don’t kid yourself. You were never strong.” He laughed once again. “Why do you think your dad and brother left you? They hated you. They just wanted to get away and they knew you couldn’t make it in the space program.”  
“No. You’re not real. YOU’RE NOT REAL!”  
“Of course I’m real. You know I am.”  
“No you’re not....you’re-you’re just in my head.”  
“Whatever you say.” He laughed once more, then faded into the darkness.   
“I have to get out of here.” I whispered to myself. “I have to.”  
I turned around and began running along the slimy floors, and passed vine covered walls. The air seemed to get thicker—foggier. Suddenly I could feel an unknown force pushing against me. I fought against it. I kept fighting and fighting but it only got harder and I wasn’t going anywhere.   
“Be strong!” I yelled at myself. “Be strong!” But once I let go, I fell far back, landing against another wall. My head spun and my vision began to jump around. I stood to my feet slowly as more energy drained from my body.   
It was clear that I couldn’t make it back to the entrance. I just had to keep going. I had to. Maybe there was another entrance. If so, I had to find it. I dragged myself along, trying desperately to stay awake. My body told me to sleep but I feared if I did the Kalex would find me and kill me. I had to keep going. I couldn’t be vulnerable. I couldn’t show fear.   
“Pidgeeee...” I soft voice echoed.   
Keep going. I told myself. Keep going.   
“Pidge your never going to make it.” It was Matt’s voice. I couldn’t see him but his voice was coming from farther down in the maze.   
“Matt...” I said, feeling myself getting weaker. Each encounter with someone just seemed to drain me. “Matt, where are you?”  
“You disappointed Dad...you disappointed me...”  
“No...” I muttered. “I didn’t mean to. Please, I’m sorry!”  
“Goodbye, Pidge.”  
“No, Matt! Wait, tell me where you are!”  
He didn’t answer.   
Suddenly I tripped over a large black vine and fell to the ground. My face pressed against the cold, slimy stone floor.   
Tears began to slip down my cheeks. I sat up and wiped the slime from my face but it began to tint my skin a yellowish color.   
“Are you okay?”  
I turned quickly to find Lance sitting down beside me trying to comfort me.   
“Lance,” I said relieved, hugging him tight. Tears began pouring down my cheeks and I just started sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. “I’m not strong. They’re right, I’m not strong. I’m scared. I’m really scared, Lance.”  
Suddenly he started to laugh and a grin spread across his face.   
“Then you’re ready.”


	4. Chapter 4

[Keith]

“I-I just left her there, Lance...this is my fault...she could be dead for all we know!”  
“You did the right thing, Keith! If you didn’t make that decision you would have died!” Lance said, putting his hand around my waste.   
“It doesn’t feel right though...what if she’s dead...Shiro’s going to blame me for it. Everyone’s going to blame me for it.”  
“Everyone knows you did everything you could.” He said softly.   
“But what if I didn’t...”  
“Keith, stop. You can’t do this to yourself.”  
“But I can’t help thinking it’s my fault!” I said sternly.   
“Then I guess the only thing to do is go out there and bring her back.”  
“You’re right...we need to find her.”  
“Come on, let’s go talk to Allura.” Lance smiled, taking my hand and pulling me off my bed.   
We walked down the long hall, hand in hand. It was always comforting having Lance right there beside me. He always knew what to say to me to get me to calm down.   
We reached the helm of the ship, Allura and Coran were talking nearby.   
“Princess. We have to get Pidge back—now. I can’t—“   
“I know, I know.” She said in a stressful tone, rubbing her forehead.   
“What’s wrong?” Lance asked.   
“The villagers...their planet is being invaded by the galra and we can’t return them there without risking their lives.”  
“What can we do to help?” I asked.   
“We need to find them a new planet...we can’t keep them here. With the way Zarkon has been hunting us down, they might die in the crossfire.”  
“What about Ralla? It has virtually the same environment as Lukor and the Rallians are already fairly protected against the attacks of Zarkon.” I offered.   
Allura made her way to one of the main frame computers and pulled up a map of Ralla, comparing it to Lukor.   
“The environment would be suitable but we must signal ahead and see if the Rallians can take them.”  
“I can send the message.” Coran said, jumping over to another keyboard.  
“Okay but, when can we go get Pidge?” I asked, feeling guilt in my chest.   
Allura looked even more distressed at the question.   
“I can’t risk the lives of the villagers...if Zarkon finds them again he will kill them.”  
“Well then just let us go! We can take some lions and go find her!”  
“No. I need you here. If Zarkon finds—“  
“Okay.” I said sternly.   
“Okay?” Allura questioned.   
“Okay. I understand.”  
“Thank you, Keith. I promise we will get to Pidge as soon as possible.”  
I only nodded and began to make my way out. After passing through the doors, Lance caught up with me.   
“Are you okay?”  
“No. I’m not going to listen to her.”  
“I thought you said you understood?”  
“I do. I understand that I have to do this on my own.”  
“But Keith—“  
“You can’t talk me out of this. I’m going after Pidge.”  
“I’m not trying to talk you out of it. I’m trying to tell you that I’m coming with you.”  
“You will?”   
“Of course, you idiot! I’m not gonna let you die out there.”  
Together we went back to our bunks, grabbed our suits and weapons, and headed over to the lions. As we threw our things into the red lion, Shiro stepped out from behind the black lion.   
“Shiro, I—“ I stuttered.   
“You’re going to rescue Pidge aren’t you?” He asked sullenly.   
“Please don’t tell Allura.”  
“I’m not going to...I’m going to help you.”  
___________________

“Where are you taking us?” I asked as Lance and I followed Shiro down a long hallway.   
“I told you, you need help finding the ship Pidge is on.”  
“But we already have our tracking system in the lions—“  
“No, Pidge was working on a more advanced system to track the galra. If we can find it, we can find Pidge faster and get back before Allura even knows we’re gone.”  
“Here it is.” Shiro said, rounding the corner. “In there.” He pointed.   
Keith and I entered the room. It was dark and from what I could see, empty.   
“Shiro, I—“  
Suddenly lights turned on and Shiro hit a button outside the room. Bars came down over the entrance and we were trapped inside. It was a jail cell.   
“Shiro?!” I yelled, running up to the bars.   
“I can’t let you go, I’m sorry...the Princess is head of this ship and we need to follow her orders right now. I’m sorry Keith. I want Pidge back too but...I’m-I’m just sorry.”  
“SHIRO!” I bellowed.   
He began walking away.   
“SHIRO LET US OUT!! SHIROOO!!!”


	5. Chapter 5

[Keith]

Lance didn’t want to but I broke out of the cell. He kept telling me to just do what Shiro said but I wouldn’t rest when this was all my fault. I got in my lion and flew out of the ship. Lance was probably already ratting me out to Shiro so I had to act fast. I flew into space, scanning the area for any signs of galra. It must have been fate because the same ship that we had attacked before and that Pidge must have been on was right in front of me. In pure rage I shot out their guns and blew a hole in the side of the ship. I landed my lion inside and raced to the main frame computers, having to take out several guards along the way. I was surprised at how smooth things were going. I expected something to be wrong but everything was working out perfectly.   
“Keith!” Shiro’s voice came on over my headset but I turned it off quickly. This was my fault and I was going to save Pidge from what I had done. Suddenly a great booming laugh echoed throughout the ship. It rattled my bones to the core. I knew exactly who it was...  
“Zarkon...” I muttered.   
“The Red Paladin.” Zarkon stepped into view. He was somehow taller than I remembered. “You come here alone I see.”  
“Hand over Pidge.” I yelled sternly.   
“You left her, remember? I thought you didn’t want her.” He laughed.   
“I—no—I just—“  
“Keith...”  
Suddenly Zarkon pulled Pidge out from the darkness. Blood covered her deathly thin figure. Her hair was pure white—matted with parts stained red. She had no glasses, and she was only wearing rags.   
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!” I barked.   
Zarkon only laughed and pushed Pidge forward. She fell to her knees, tears pouring down her cheeks.   
“I don’t wanna die, Keith.” She cried.   
“You won’t, I’m gonna get you out of this.” I nodded, trying to reassure her, but I couldn’t even promise my own safety, let alone hers.   
“Lying does not become you Keith.” Zarkon smiled. “You know you can’t protect her.”  
“Just...just let her go and you can have me.” I offered, seeing no other choice.   
“Why take just you, when I can have both of you.” He laughed.   
Suddenly he pulled out a large blade, grasped Pidge’s shoulder, and ran her through.   
“NO!”  
Pidge gasped and with her dying breath she said,  
“Why did you leave me?”   
She fell to the ground, blood seeping out of her and pouring all over the floor.   
“PIDGE!”  
Zarkon’s laugh was all I could hear as I ran to her side. I rolled her over and her dead eyes stared up at the ceiling, tears still falling down her cheeks.   
“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!” I cried.   
“Keith! Keith wake up!”  
I shot up off the floor and looked around me. I was still in the cell. Lance was lying on the floor.   
“Did you have a bad dream?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. “You were crying.”  
I turned away from him and wiped away tears, staring out through the bars.   
“No, I...It was nothing.”  
“Keith, we’ve talked about this...you can’t close yourself off all the time.”  
“I just don’t want to talk about it.” I stated, crossing my arms.   
“Keith, just tell—“  
“PIDGE DIED, OKAY?! ZARKON KILLED HER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! AND ITS MY FAULT!”  
Lance stood and walked over towards me as I buried my head in my hands crying. He wrapped his arms tight around me and let me cry in his shoulder.   
“We’ll bring her home, Keith...we’ll bring her home...”


	6. Chapter 6

[Shiro]

“Is it really necessary to keep Keith and Lance locked up like this?” Hunk asked.   
“We can’t have them running off and getting themselves killed.” Princess Allura said, pulling up images in thin air and scanning them over.   
“So what do we do now?” I asked, not exactly sure why we were waiting.  
“We just received a message from the Rallians, all we need to do is fly there and make sure the villagers are safe and sound.”  
“Right...” I sighed.   
The Princess was being very diplomatic about all of this. If I were in her shoes I would have gone after Pidge right away but I guess the lives of many are more valuable than just the one...still...I missed Pidge and she was such a valuable member of our team. We needed her here.   
“Do you want me to brief the villagers on what will be happening?” I asked.   
“No...” Allura sighed. “I can do it.”  
She walked hastily out leaving Hunk, Coran, and I wondering why she was so stressed lately. After she exited I went after her, grabbing her arm and stopping her.   
“Allura.”  
“What?!” She said, clearly frazzled.   
“Woah, woah, calm down there, what’s wrong? Why are you so stressed?”  
She held her hand up to her forehead and just shook it.   
“I-I can’t do this, Shiro...I’m trying to be strong. I’m trying to maintain some type of diplomacy here but I want Pidge back...”  
“Hey, it’s okay. You’re doing a great job, I understand what your trying to say but—“  
“You think we should go back for Pidge...”  
“This is your ship. I’ll respect your orders no matter what. I’m just wondering if we...”  
“Might be too late...”  
I sighed and nodded. “Yeah...”  
“I’m going to do everything I can for Pidge, just as I know you will...but the villagers.”  
“It’s okay. We can take care of the villagers and then make a plan to rescue Pidge. Everything will work out.” I smiled slightly to try and reassure her but I couldn’t even reassure myself. I tried to be strong, if not for Pidge then for the team. They needed to know that there was hope—however small it may be.   
“Do you want me to help you tell the villagers.”  
“No, I’m quite able.” She sighed. I could see the circles under her eyes and could tell she wasn’t getting enough sleep. She always felt the need to fix things herself but what else were teams for if not to rely on each other. Allura pushed away finally and her light footsteps sounded down a long hallway towards the bunks.   
____________________________

[Lance]

“Stop telling me what to do!” Keith barked.   
“I’m just saying maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing!” A pleaded.   
“I’m not apologizing to that bastard! Shiro’s the one that put us in here and I’m not gonna beg for his forgiveness—he should be begging for mine!”  
“Is it such a bad thing if it means we can get out of here?!”  
Keith only grunted and say himself down on the floor, turning away from me and crossing his arms like a toddler in time-out. I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the bars.   
“Dinner.” Hunk said, sliding two trays of food under the bars.   
“Thanks, Hunk.” I sighed, looking down at the green goop. You wouldn’t think it to look at but it was actually pretty tasty, I just didn’t have an appetite.   
“What’s the matter with Keith?” Hunk asked, looking in through the bars.   
“Oh he’s just stubborn.” I retorted.   
“No, Lance, look, he’s shaking!”  
I turned around quick as a flash and found Keith shaking uncontrollably just as Hunk had warned. I fell on my knees beside him to try and cradle him as he began to fall back.   
“Keith what’s wrong?!”   
Hunk unlocked the door and rushed in as well, trying to see if there was anything he could do to help.   
Keith’s eyes began rolling to the back of his head and I could feel sweat coming through his shirt.   
“What’s happening?!” Hunk asked.   
“I don’t know, I don’t know!”   
Keith started convulsing violently in my arms. His face was turning paler and paler. If he was breathing he wasn’t doing much of it.   
“We need to get him to a healing pod—maybe that will help him.”   
“Right.” Hunk nodded.   
I picked him up in my arms and we both darted out the door, running down long hallways and racking our brains to find where they were at. Even after being on the ship for such a long time I still hadn’t grasped where everything was.   
“There!” I yelled.   
Keith was still wiggling around in my arms as we made our way to the pod. Hunk punched a few buttons and the door opened up. I placed Keith inside and we quickly closed the door. It sealed, and a sedative was given to him. He was immediately frozen into an unconscious state and he was safe...  
“The pod is picking up that he had a seizure.” Hunk said as I stared at Keith’s blank face.   
“Probably due to stress.” He continued.   
“Was it my fault?” I questioned. “We were having a fight...was it—“  
“No, he was probably just worried about Pidge, that’s all. It has nothing to do with you.”  
“But—“  
“Lance. Keith is safe now. Let’s not worry about it. I think we should get Allura and Coran and let them take a look at him.”  
“O-okay...” I gulped, placing my hand against the glass.   
Hunk began walking away, making his way to the helm of the ship probably to find the others.   
“Don’t die on me now Mullet...” I said, staring at the red paladin—my red paladin.


	7. Chapter 7

[Keith]

“Where-where am I?”  
“Keith?!” Lance was right there next to my side. He looked exhausted yet restless. I was laying in a bed in some room I had never been in before. I felt weaker than I had ever felt before and jittery for some reason.   
“What happened?” I tried lifting myself up from the bed but I was stopped by some sort of restraints.   
“What’s going on?!” I shouted in a raspy voice.   
Lance stood and put a hand on my shoulder. “It’s okay, you’re fine, you had a seizure and—“  
“Then why am I in these restraints!!” I barked, wriggling my wrists around and kicking my feet.   
“Keith stop, you’re going to hurt yourself!” Lance pleaded.   
“Then get me out of here!”  
“Keith!” I firm voice scolded. It was Shiro. He walked up, looking at Lance then me.   
“Shiro get me out of here.”   
“I’m sorry Keith but we can’t do that...I know you want to help Pidge and everything but right now...we need to protect the people we can. Just stay put and we’ll handle this.”  
“You’re not handling anything!! You’re just waiting around like a bunch of idiots!”  
“Keith!” Shiro scolded again. “We’re doing everything we can with the resources we have. Just sit tight and—“   
“I won’t lay here and wait for Pidge to die! I need to save her!” I started wriggling around again but it was no use. If only I had my knife.   
“Shiro, please don’t.” Lance said, but what was he doing? I looked over and found Shiro punching a few buttons in a machine. All of a sudden a blue liquid began running through a tiny chord nearbye but I couldn’t see where it led to. I looked down at my arm and I hadnt noticed it before—an IV.   
“Shiro!”   
The liquid made its way to my arm and was injected into my body.   
“Shiro you don’t have to—“ Lance pleaded.   
“Enough. It’s for his own good and you know that. Now let’s get to the villagers. We’ve arrived.”  
My vision was already getting foggy.   
“Lance..” I said, getting weaker.   
“I’m sorry.” He said, looking at me with longing in his eyes. “I’ll be back, I promise.”  
And I drifted off as they left the room.   
_______________________

[Lance]

I felt so guilty for leaving Keith. His eyes. They looked so sad. They looked so...longingly at me. I couldn’t stand it.   
“Lance!” Shiros voice snapped me out of thought. “You ready?”  
“Uh, yea-yea, I’m good.”  
“Ok, you’re with Hunk. Take group two of the villagers onto land.”  
“G-got it.” I stuttered.   
“Trust me.” Shiro said, putting a hand on my shoulder. “Keith’ll be ok, everything will work out.”  
But there was that nagging question in the back of my head....what if it didn’t. What if all of our plans failed, what if Pidge died, what if Keith would feel forever guilty about leaving her, what if Zarkon beat us...I just felt on edge. As if in the blink of an eye the world could cave in around us.   
“—I said are you ready?” Hunk smiled.   
“What? Uh—yea.”  
“Alright well let’s get to our group.”  
Allura went out first to greet the Rallians and make peace. Once we got the Okay, we began leading groups of villagers out to where the Rallian soldiers directed us. Hunk helped along the younger children while I made sure the elderly didn’t fall behind. A Rallian led us into a large medal door in the cracked, sandy ground. The planet was hot and sand seemed to sweep through the air rather quickly. I could feel it whipping at my hair and hoping none would get in my eyes. But as we entered through the door and walked down a large set of stairs, we made our way into their villages which were nice, cool, and refreshing. Rallians were known for their underground villages. It’s how they avoided capture by the galra all this time. They had a high tech security system, state of the art soldiers, and the most secure houses you have ever seen.  
“Thank you for your help.” Allura said warmly nearby. The leader of the Rallians stood before her. She had a long, slender neck, smooth looking peachy skin with blue lines circling around her arms and forehead. She had a sullen expression and her tall stature made her look even more domineering.   
“You must understand one thing.” The leader said. “In exchange for our service you must promise to leave our planet alone.”  
“I understand—“  
“No. You don’t. Don’t drag us into this war. I have people to protect and protect them I will.”  
“Of-of course.” Allura nodded, her smile wiped clean.   
“Now go.”  
Allura nodded one last time and walked away.   
“Shiro, Hunk, Lance, lets go.”  
Hunk hurriedly said goodbye to a few friends he had made along the way and we went back up the long winding staircase.   
_______________

[Pidge]

Lance grabbed my hand and began leading me down the winding halls hastily. The thick black vines began getting thicker and thicker the farther in we went. And the farther we went the weaker I felt. Every time I felt like going back, every time I felt like my legs were giving out, Lance just kept pulling me along, running faster and faster. My eyes were growing heavy like a dark fog was settling over the maze.   
“Lance, I-I can’t do this...I have to stop.” I said, breathless.   
“We’re almost there!” He said angrily.   
“But—“  
“Come on, I’ll carry you.” He huffed.   
And in the blink of an eye he grabbed my hands and hoisted me onto his back. I felt like I was going to fall asleep at any minute. I couldn’t even move now.   
“Lance, I-I don’t feel so good.” I seemed to whisper into his ear.   
“You’re fine.” He said sternly.   
For some reason my mind seemed to be stuck on Hunk and Keith and Shiro. How they all told me all that stuff about...about me being the weak link. That I should just die here.   
Snap out of it. I kept trying to tell myself. But I just couldn’t. I couldn’t stop anything. Maybe I really would die down here. I was feeling close to death as it was.   
“We’re here.” Lance said, a wide grin stretching across his face.


	8. Chapter 8

[Pidge]

“What’s going on I don’t understand.”  
“You want to get out of here? This is your way out. You accept it.”  
“Accept what?!”  
Then I saw it. We entered a large circular room. It was dark and damp. The vines on the walls began to move until I realized they weren’t vines...they were some sort of creature. A huge mass of darkness came out of the shadows. My heart started racing. My eyes darted from Lance to the monster.  
“What is this? What are doing?” My voice shook as I took a step back.  
“I told you, it’s you’re way out.” He grinned.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Of course you don’t.” He huffed. “Once you accept it, it’s all over. You can go home and be with your friends.”  
“I-I can go home?”  
“Yeah!” Lance smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
“...but... at what cost?”  
“Zarkon controls everything.”  
“What?! No-no-I have to get out of here. This...you’re not...you’re not real are you?”  
“Of course I’m not—but you knew that already.”  
“You-you lied to me. You’re trying to trick me.”  
“What, did you think I was trying to be your friend? God you’re such a baby sometimes!”  
I tear streamed down my cheek. This isn’t what I wanted. I couldn’t do that to the team. I didn’t care if I died down here I wouldn’t let Zarkon ruin Voltron and everyone I loved.  
“I can’t do this-I can’t do this.”  
I turned around and started to run with what little energy I had left. I expected Lance to come after me but he just smiled and crossed his arms. I had only gotten a couple yards when the air started to drain from my lungs. I had forgotten about what always happened when I tried to turn back. My knees hit the ground. It felt like gravity was weighing down on me like an elephant on my back. I couldn’t go back though. I couldn’t. My fingers locked into the nicks in the floor as I tried to drag my lifeless body along. The air was getting harder and harder to breath. My energy was draining further. My face hit cold floor and my eyes began to close. I was dying. I couldn’t believe this was actually happening. I had thought about it so many times when we were on our most dangerous missions. It was always in the backs of all of our minds. No one said anything but...everyone just kind of knew. And now it was finally happening to me. I expected to die around people I knew. People who knew me and loved me. Instead I was alone in a dark maze being suffocated slowly.  
“Pidge.” I could barely turn my head but somehow I did. And I was greeted by a familiar face.  
“Shiro?”  
A smile spread across his face. “Come on. I’m not gonna let you die.”  
My brain couldn’t even function at this moment. All I could do was close my eyes and try my hardest to breath normally. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me back the way I came. I tried to protest but I was too weak. As air began to finally fill my lungs again I opened my eyes. We were back in the circular room. The monster was gone. Lance was gone. It was just me and him. He laid me on the ground—I couldn’t move.  
“Shiro...” I breathed. “Shiro-is-is that...is that really you? Are you...real?”  
“Of course I am.” He smiled softly.  
“But..the-“  
“Shhh it’s ok now. We’re gonna get you back home, I promise.”  
I closed my eyes in relief. This was really happening. I was going home. I was going to be saved. Then I felt it. A cold draft. A slimy hand wrapping around my shoulders. I opened my eyes but it was as if I hadn’t. They were shrouded in darkness, a blood curdling laugh echoing in my ears. Tentacles of some sort wrapped around my body growing tighter and tighter.  
“SHIRO!” I called out, but was promptly interrupted by a slimy tentacle forcing its way into my mouth. It pushed into my throat as I gagged uncontrollably. My heart was racing then stopping then repeating the process all over again. I could taste the cold bitterness of the slime in my mouth. Then two more tentacles shot up my nose and we’re making there way into my brain it seemed. I was suffocating once again with no means of escape.  
“Just accept it, it’ll be a lot easier on you if you do.” A voice said—Shiro’s voice.  
I couldn’t let myself be sucked into this for voltrons sake but I was completely and utterly trapped. Pretty soon I would pass out just from the mere shock of this. And just as I predicted my eyes began to close and the pain seemed to dull. It was inside me now. There was no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review I love hearing your input! Thanks so much! I will try and post every week around the same time.


End file.
